transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fortress Maximus vs Grimlock - Full - 2031 Olympics
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Saturday, August 07, 2010, 3:51 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Grimlock waits at the center of the (nessescarily large) landing pad that someone wise has suggested to be a battleground- there's not much there, and...well, since it's mostly ice, it shouldn't be too hard to replace, right? And so, Grim takes a few swipes of his Energo Sword for practice the weapon radiating heat and steam against Nespa's chill cold. "Hnm." he says, glancing over at the Headmaster commander's arrival. "'Bout time you show up!" Fortress Maximus walks into the designated site for the competition between him and Grimlock, each footsteps he takes causes a cloud of snow to be lifted up into the air, leaving a trail behind him as he eventually arrives in front of his opponent. Raising an optical groove behind his visored optics, Fortress Maximus does a doublecheck on his internal chronometer before responding in surprise, "I'm on time. You're early. Don't tell me you've been waiting here all this time for the match to start?" Sure, the Headmaster leader was also here well before the scheduled time for the competition, but he was spending the extra time observing the various glacial architectures in the area and admiring the craftsmanship, taking notes, yadda yadda. Lowering into a prepared position, Fortress Maximus wears a smile as he faces the Dinobot commander, "Shall we begin, friend?" GAME: Grimlock rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Fortress Maximus rolled a 63 ROLL: Grimlock rolled a 32 Grimlock remains expressionless- though having a facemask tends to do that. "Hn. Me Grimlock get here when me wanna! Me Grimlock say what time stuff happens!" he says- and he wastes little time- even as Maximus shifts into a defensive crouch, Grimlock's going into an agressive one...though he circles for the time being, sword held out and at the ready! "Hn. Me Grimlock say is FIGHT TIME! Fortress Maximus eyes the Dinobot commander's energo sword carefully as it follows its owner, circling around him. What's with the Autobots and circling their opponents anyways? Reaching behind, Fortress Maximus also produces his own trademark master sword from subspace and readies it in hand. "You don't say?" Fortress Maximus replies neutrally and is followed by a vented sigh, likely a response from Galen than the Headmaster leader himself since everyone knows Cybertronians don't breath nor sigh! The pointed edge of the master sword is lifted up into the air, the hilt of the weapon facing Grimlock as Fortress Maximus advances steadily towards the Dinobot commander, bringing it down in an overhead chop as soon as its intended target is within range! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Master Sword attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Grimlock grunts! He's too slow to parry the blow- but more than tough enough to take it! Snarling, Grimlock forces the Master Sword out of his shoulder- and then he lunges forward- attempting to clamp his fingers down on Maximus' sword-hand- shoving it aside so Grimlock can make a hacking chop at one of Maximus' legs! Grimlock's not used to fighting larger opponents, it'd seem- but that won't slow him down! Combat: Grimlock misses Fortress Maximus with his Energo Sword attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Energo Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. A resounding metallic echo can be heard echoing across the spaceport as Fortress Maximus' ridiculously large sword strikes against Grimlock's thickly armoured shoulders, causing a small pile of snow that had gathered above the roof of the spaceport in the distance to fall down silently. It's really silent here, aside for the unrelenting gust of frigid wind and two large Cybertronians beating the snot out of each other for the sake of Olympian glory. Fortress Maximus attempts to follow up with his overhead chop, after Grimlock had pushed his sword away, with a horizontal sweep of his melee weapon but is forced to abandon the idea mid-swing as he watches Grimlock sweep in for a critical strike against one of his legs. The large Headmaster leader throws the entire bulk of his body into a shoulder roll using the inertia from his horizontal sword swing, narrowly dodging the energo sword strike before rolling back onto one kneed position. Machine gun ports on Fortress Maximus' arms open as he levels his arms towards the Dinobot commander and fires. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Grimlock with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "Hn!" Grimlock looks...impressed at Maximus' sudden acrobatics- how could a city be so fast? Still, Grimlock swings his sword about again- there's a *ping!* of lasers off of his blade- and then Grimlock brings his other hand up- bearing his Galaxial Missile launcher- and *FWOOSH!* it goes, streaking right at Grimlock's massive opponent! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Cerebros Unit Combat: Grimlock misses Fortress Maximus with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Even someone as big as Fortress Maximus would visibily pale in the face of Grimlock's legendary Galaxial missile launcher, and as the reflective glare of the weapon is brought forth to bear upon him. However through the miracle that is the Headmaster process, Fortress Maximus quickly calculates an escape trajectory thanks to his vast intellect and eons of war experience and pulls Galen, who had mostly been in control up until now in this fight, into action. The large bulky Headmaster leader kicks up a cloud of snow, obscuring his large vestige before charging towards his right as fast as possible. A short moment later the area where Fortress Maximus was standing on erupts in a massive explosion. Taking advantage of the situation, the large Headmaster leader unfolds his dual barreled laser cannons on his waist, the weaponary extends outwards and levels off a few quick bursts of ionized energy at the Dinobot commander. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Pulse Cannons attack! Combat: Grimlock has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Drained 11 energon. "ARGH! Hold still so me Grimlock can crush-" *zort!* "-Bwuh?" And Grimlock takes the pulse cannon blast- which serves to frazzle even his circuitry! Grimlock grunts, and then staggers back a step, holding his sword up in a loose guard as he totters back and forth. "Ugh. Me Grimlock crush ALL THREE of yous...once world stop spinnings. Blugh." Heated smoke trails off from the tip of the dual laser cannons mounted on Fortress Maximus' waist. "I didn't expect you to bring out weapons of mass destruction this early on, that's some ferocious resolve you have there!" With his opponent immobilized, Fortress Maximus quickly falls into his defensive position and quickly approaches Grimlock. Once within reach Fortress Maximus places his right hand across the Dinobot commander's shoulder, and his left leg in front of his opponent's leg before applying force in an attempt to utilize a judo-like throw on Grimlock. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Judo Over-the-Shoulder Throw attack! -1 Combat: Drained 17 energon. *CLANG!* And Grimlock is tossed to the ground! It dents his armor- but it's at least enough to knock his systems back online! The dinocommander scrabbles against the ground gracelessly, carving furrows in the ice- he soon finds purchase by transforming into his formidable, snarling Dinobot mode. "Grr! Me Grimlock have Ferocious EVERYTHING!" And, maddened more by his own misses than the beating he's taken thus far, Grimlock flings himself at Fortress Maximus, teeth slashing, tail swinging, and claws clawing! "Raaar!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fortress Maximus with his Dino Crush attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Nobody wants to be the target of an angry oversized robot T-Rex, especially one that you had just thrown into the ground. So much for non-lethal takedowns tactics. Fortress Maximus attempts to take a step back for every step that Grimlock advances towards him but is eventually overtaken. As the teeth comes slashing, the large Headmaster leader uses both hands to push away the gaping maw that attempts to close across his head, and as the tail swing and claw clawing comes he wisely shoulder rolls backwards again. Throughout all of this, snow is kicked up all over the place violently, leaving a miasma of white glaring obscurity in the area. When the snow eventually settles though, a significantly large battlecruiser is unveiled behind it, which weaponary can be seen swirveling to bear on the Dinobot commander. Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Robot T-Rex! snarls- frustrated at Fortress Maximus' suprisingly effective passive blocks! He grunts, taking a step to the side- which gives Maximus time enough to transform and shoot him! Grr. Still, Grimlock is not to be deterred! The blast strikes Grimlock's armor...and perhaps snaps him out of his rage, as Grimlock takes a step back- and opts for a ranged attack, spewing a steady stream of fire at the battlestation- and at its wheels! If anything, it might just melt that ice, making maneuvering difficult, right? Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Battlecruiser with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Fire Breath": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Battlecruiser finishes unloading its precise defensive battery barrages upon Grimlock, each shot meant to disable rather than to inflict a decisive critical wound but when the steam from the heat generated by the barrage ends the intended target remains standing. Alright, so well placed disabling shots DO NOT work well against Dinobots, especially their head honcho. Lesson learned. Galen frowns as he stands within the control tower of the battlecruiser when Fortress Maximus is in this mode and questions briefly, "Uh, hey no offense, Max, but I think you've just put our buddy here into a tranquil fury." Galen's words holds true as the Dinobot commander wisely takes to the ranged and unleashes a stream of fire at the large battlecruiser, which just barely manages to move out of the path of fire. The spaceport behind Fortress Maximus takes the full brunt of the flamethrower as ice transforms into steam instantly and a nice sizable hole is left behind in its wake. The battlecruiser glides forward, taking a moment to survey the current situation in the meantime. Perhaps Fortress Maximus is trying to think up of a way to not piss off Grimlock even further? Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlecruiser takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 12 energon. "HEY!" Grimlock says as Fortress Maximus cruises back. "Me Grimlock not done yets! Grr!' And then he's stomping forward again- and he attempts to *CHOMP!* down on Maximus' hull...and then Grimlock puts his strength to good use as he wrenches backwards, attempting to pull Fortress Maximus (or at least a chunk of him) back into the fray! Grr! Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Battlecruiser with his Dino Crush attack! -1 Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 7 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. The impact from Grimlock is enough to tilt the balance of the battlecruiser, causing Galen inside to slip and fall as the insides of the superstructure rocks and shakes. Ablative hull armour becomes nothing more than shredded metal against the might of the Dinobot commander's gaping maw, well that and the fact that it's supposed to only work against projectile weapons has something to do with that as well. Eventually the entire battlecruiser makes a sweeping turn port side as Grimlock tears off the hull plating. Ok. So everything Fortress Maximus is doing seems to be piss off Grimlock eventually. It's inevitable. The battlecruiser goes into full thrusters, which doesn't help it that much because its velocity is hideously slow, cruising away from the Dinobot commander. Mortar batteries swivels around to bear upon Grimlock as several shells are loaded into its bays before being lobbed NON-LETHALLY at the Dinobot commander below. Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Battlecruiser misses Robot T-Rex! with his Laser-Guided Mortars attack! Combat: Drained 20 energon. Combat: Booster Pack Cerebros Unit is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! "Haw! Haw haw! You miss!" So Grimlock says as the shells bomb all around him, leaving him momentarily surrounded by shattered ice and water! He spits a chunk of Maximus's armor out...and then glances around, noting the unnavigable terrain around hm. Hmm. "Now come back here so me Grimlock can beat you up!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Battlecruiser begins descending down to the ground, leaving a trail of cerulian electrical sparks behind him from the exposed hull wound, before transforming back into his robotic mode and landing onto the ground. The Headmaster leader shakes his head in response to the Dinobot commander's demands as his voice echoes through the spaceport thanks to its vast emptiness, "No can do, Grimlock. I don't think I'd last long enough against you if you get too close." The gusts of frigid wind continues to kick up snow in the large gap between Grimlock and Fortress Maximus. It'll take a while for either combatant to close in on each other, plenty of time for Fortress Maximus to analyze the situation carefully and plot his next course of action with a calm frame of mind. Battlecruiser transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to aim his next attack. "Hnn. That the POINT!" he snarls- and then transforms! Grimlock takes to the air, bypassing the shattered ice- he's not as nimble as a seeker, but antigravs ARE useful! "Me Grimlock just gon' have to EXPLODE YOU insteads!" and he fires off another Galaxial Rocket- my, Crosshairs is gonna be bothered once he finds out Grimlock's been firing these off willy nilly. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Cerebros Unit Combat: Grimlock strikes Fortress Maximus with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Well, Fortress Maximus was actually hoping to count on the fact that Crosshair's fury would keep the Dinobot commander from recklessly using up precious ammunition on him in this match. No dice! His foolish assumption is met with a rocket to the face and he is promptly sent flying into the air as the explosion that inevitably follows carries him away. "Ugh, hey, just remember that this is still a match! We don't have Monacus' fancy holographic equipments here, don't be so eager to sizzle me!" Fortress Maximus calls out, half jokingly, but most people probably can't tell when he's uttering those words with a pained grimace expression on his face. The Headmaster leader transforms into his battlecruiser mode, using the thrusters available in that mode to prevent himself from plummeting into the ground and sustaining more damage in the process. The large fusion-powered photon cannon mounted on top of the battlecruiser's control tower swivels around, leveling the tip of its barrel in Grimlock's general direction before firing a single shot. Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Combat: Battlecruiser misses Grimlock with his Fusion-Powered Photon Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 23 energon. Grimlock is an aerial acrobat, avoiding the Battlecruiser Cannoning! Well, not quite. "Hn! Me Grimlock do what me want!" he says- just deactivating his antigravs- falling out of the air...and perhaps onto Maximus! "Besides, you Foghorn Marxist complains too much! Me Grimlock even MEANER to Septi-cons!" and with that, Grimlock swings a foot over, attempting to stomp on one of Maximus's many, many, many gun turrets. Combat: Grimlock strikes Battlecruiser with his STOMP (Kick) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Gun turrets onboard the battlecruiser crumbles and explodes under Grimlock's feet, leaving trails of fire fueled by energon in the wake of the Dinobot's path of destruction. The battlecruiser begins spinning into a roll, in an attempt to throw Grimlock off of its hull before landing into the ground and transforming into a massive battlestation on the ground. Fortress Maximus' two drones, Gasket and Grommet quickly drives out of their safehouse and begins using their various onboard appendages to effect repairs upon the heavily damaged superstructure of the battle station. Battlecruiser transforms into his Battle Station mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter (already) unlocked. Combat: Battle Station quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. "Hey!" And Grimlock is left standing atop a small city! "That no fair!" he snarls- And then, Grimlock drops to ground level again- transforming in mid air- at which point he starts smashing and crushing and biting at random bits of scenery, doing his best kaiju impression, it seems! "RAAR!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Battle Station with his Dino Rampage attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Rampage": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Gasket and Grommet are quickly directed back in their respective storage locations as Grimlock approaches, and the inevitable carnage happens as the Dinobot begins trashing the various towers and ramps that comprises the fortress city. Seeing that most of his repairs are being undone, Fortress Maximus begins standing up, his various kibbles and bits reconfiguring itself to resemble his robotic form. "Gah, well either way, win or lose, one of us will have to face Galvatron or Rodimus Prime. I hope your resolve can carry you through that!" The Headmaster leader attempts to put his hand around Grimlock's neck and perform another throw. Battle Station transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Robot T-Rex! with his Maximum Force attack! Combat: Drained 20 energon. "Me Grimlock- HRK!* And Maximus throws Grimlock across the landing pad- Grimlock lands, shattering ice- he groans...then forces his way upwards- stunned, tired...but unscathed! "Hnn. And me Grimlock hope you do better than THAT when fightings for real!" he taunts. Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The machine gun ports on Fortress Maximus' arms opens again, and the weaponary inside raises up to bear as its wielder levels his arms towards the Dinobot commander, "Give a comrade a break, Grimlock. I'm doing my best under the circumstances." He begins unloading machine gun fire upon the Dinobot commander, hot spent cartridges litters the ground and melts through the ice in the process. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! Combat: Removing targeting data for Robot T-Rex! . Combat: Used up 1 Rounds. 4 remain. Robot T-Rex! grunts. "Hnn. You best is TALKING. And having little man in you head tell you what do! And, uh, other stupid jerk stuff!" he growls, and then pounds forward- slowly, methodically- either showboating for the cameras...or has this beating actually slowed him down! Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cerebros Unit Fortress Maximus narrows his ruby red visored optics as he observes Grimlock's uncharacteristic inactivity, alerting to his binary bonded partner of an inevitable massive attack. Both agreeing to the possibility, they begin planning for a possible counter attack. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Booster Pack Cerebros Unit is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 12 energon. And here it comes! Grimlock's steps grow faster in pace- and faster still, until he's at a steady rush towards the Headmaster leader- he lowers his shoulder- and then moves to *CRASH!* into Fortress Maximus, perhaps bowling him over- and then Grimlock swings his tail into play next, hammering it down upon any piece of the mighty warrior he can reach! Finally, there's Grimlock's teeth- as again, he seeks out the barrel of a gun, and *CHOMPS* down at it- even in his maddened state, he's got the tactical wits to attack at weaponry- one less thing to shoot at him! That, or laser-scorched metal just tastes good. Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Cerebros Unit Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Fortress Maximus with his Dino Crush attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Battlecruiser transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Fortress Maximus grumbles as one of his waist mounted laser cannons is damaged in the process of Grimlock's rampage, but the damage doesn't stop there as he's knocked away further by the robotic T-Rex's rampage. The Headmaster leader rolls onto his shoulder again and attempts to get in close to his adversary, delivering a series of physical strikes in the process. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Booster Pack Cerebros Unit is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Maximum Force attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 20 energon. *CLONG!* Grimlock is pummeled to the ground beneath Maximus' blows- he writhes, armor denting at the surgical strikes- but then, Grimlock rolls out of the way, again transforming! And now, he's got his Galaxial Rocket Launcher out again, with a *Ka-chunk!* "Last one." Grimlock says, smugly- and fires away! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Cerebros Unit Combat: Grimlock strikes Fortress Maximus with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Fortress Maximus watches as Grimlock rolls away, but not too far away and realizes his mistake as the Dinobot commander comes up with rocket launcher in tow! The resulting explosion strikes the Headmaster leader, sending metal fragments and twisted fragments all over the place as it carries him backwards. Coughing, and rubbing his sides, Fortress Maximus attempts to go on defensive once more, his machine gun ports automatically tracking Grimlock as the Headmaster leader backs away. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! Combat: Used up 1 Rounds. 3 remain. Grimlock grunts, and rolls to his feet- he tosses his spent rocket launcher aside, and the empty weapon clatters against the ice, the muzzle still smoking. He'll have to pick the thing up later. "So." Grimlock says, metal screeching on metal for a moment before he opts to *clang!* his shoulder back into something approaching alignment. "You Fancypants Maximal give up yet?" and, before waiting for an answer, Grimlock lumbers forward- swinging one metal fist right at the massive commander's midsection! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Fortress Maximus with his PUNCH! (Punch) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Velocity! Beachcomber says, "if I could find a way to the Olympics to be injured, I'd have you fix me." The barrage of machine gun fire ends as the last of its current magazine expends itself, the sound of Fortress Maximus' internal mechanisms can be heard as it automatically reloads. Unfortunately that isn't nearly enough time considering the fact that Grimlock is fast approaching, and it becomes all too certain that the machine gun batteries won't be available when Grimlock lands a hit across Fortress Maximus' midsection, leaving a sizeable fist impression at the location where its struck. "Still got a bit of steam inside of me. Barely." The Headmaster leader croaks out with a grimace. The last remaining function dual laser cannon on Fortress Maximus' waist unfolds and extends outwards, there's a short hum before another blue bolt of ionized energy is fired at Grimlock. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Pulse Cannons attack! Combat: Grimlock has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Drained 11 energon. "Grr! Me Grimlock-" *FZORT* "...not again!" Grimlock snarls- And he again is frazzled- he takes a step back, shaking his head. "Me Grimlock hate that trick! Grr. Me gonna get you GOOD!" he grunts, staggering further backward. The waist laser cannons swings back into standby mode as Fortress Maximus continues to keep up the offensive, "That's why I've got to try to make this last one count, Grimlock! Hng---" his speech is hampered a moment by pain, "---I don't think I can withstand anymore of this." Each and every step that Fortress Maximus takes becomes faster, causing a cloud of snow to trail behind him as the Headmaster leader makes charges at the Dinobot commander, putting the last of his energy into his hands as dives in and swings his left fist upwards in an uppercut at his opponent. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Grimlock with his Maximum Force attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 20 energon. *CLANG!* Grimlock staggers back! He grunts, and wavers- glaring madly at the larger Autobot...but he does not fall! "Huh. You say that." he says- transforming with a great grinding of gears and armor- while Grimlock's frame is battered and burnt, his teeth are still as sharp as ever. "But me Grimlock STILL CAN FIGHT!" and, undaunted, Grimlock moves to chomp down upon whatever part of Fortress Maximus is most handy! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fortress Maximus with his BITING (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Fortress Maximus bounces back as well as he recoils against the force of the impact his fist had made. He falls to the ground, his rear end sinking a bit into the cracked icy ground, dazed. "Ugh, I was afraid of that..." Fortress Maximus musters out a frown in his exhausted state as he watches the intimidating Dinobot commander transform into his T-Rex form again. Galen insists on rolling left, and Fortress Maximus insists on rolling right. Before they know it, Grimlock is already upon them and the partners do the only thing they can do in their current state. They command the large Headmaster leader's body into lifting its arms, by now the machine gun batteries have reloaded itself once more and is promptly unloaded upon Grimlock. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! Combat: Used up 1 Rounds. 2 remain. Robot T-Rex! pants, breathing out a feeble stream of flame with the breath- the guns do their job, scything over Grimlock's body, stitching lines of impact holes...but Grimlock still stands! A true testament to Ratchet's enginuity, no doubt. And so, Grimlock narrows his optics- and then, wordlessly, he rushes forward- it's a simple matter to clamp his jaws down on Maximus' gun- arm, and then, twisting about, he attempts to heave the massive Autobot to the icy ground! Dino-Judo, perhaps? Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Fortress Maximus with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Fortress Maximus falls to the ground, unconscious. Fortress Maximus winces as Grimlock clamps his jaws onto his arms, he attempts to dissuade the Dinobot commander by punching his face with his free hand but the grip remains solid! Finally he finds himself thrown overhead, ironically similiar to the same techniques he had used upon his opponent earlier. A quick moment later, Fortress Maximus plummets into the icy ground, causing the earth to fracture all over as snow gradually settles upon the large Cybertronian's body. Some time passes, Fortress Maximus' arms can be seen weakly attempting to prop the rest of his body up, however whatever driving force that was behind that effort eventually gives out mid-way and the large Headmaster leader slumps back into the ground.